Accidently in Love
by sparklyunicornprincess
Summary: Hermione has been head over heels in love with Harry. But when she gets to know Draco, an old enemy, she begins to question her love for Harry. No magic invovled. All Characters are in High School. Rated T for mild cursing.
1. The Project

_ "There he was, as beautiful as ever. His warm brown eyes seemed to melt her heart every single time she gazed at them. He was wearing a navy blue V-neck sweater a pair of black jeans._

Hermione sat quietly down next to Harry while trying hard to think of something to talk about. Sports, video games and running were all that subjects that guys like to talk about and on these specific subjects, Hermione was clueless on. She bit her lip and tried hard to find something to talk about.

"Hermione! How's it going buddy?" said Harry fondly.

_He calls me "Buddy"! I guess that's a start,_ thought Hermione but out loud she said, "Everything's great. You?"

"Fine. Hey listen, did you do your Spanish _tarea..?"_

This how converations usually went on between Hermoine and Harry. Poor Hermoine would always watch him saunter into homeroom everyday and how almost every morning he would greet her with the same enchanting smile. She remembered how he would rap in class behind the teachers back. Hermoine loved it when Harry would flip his hair in someone's face just to drive them insane. …

"Earth to Hermoine!"Luna wisper-yelled into Hermoine's ear."Stop day-dreaming about Harry. Did you even hear what the teacher was saying?"

"Nope."

" Niiiiiice... She said that we are going to pair up and do a report on a famous athlete. Oh, and did I mention she's chosing partners." Hermoine and Luna both groaned. They knew how Mrs. Florence's groups were always with people you didn't know very well which garunteed that Hermoine wasn't going to be with either Luna or Harry .As it turned out, Mrs. Florence paired up Harry with Pansey. Pansey was a complete spoiled brat. She walked around like she owned the school and she always wore the latest fashions .All her friends were the exactly the same way. Harry gave Hermoine an apologetic smile when he was put with Pansy, but at the same time he looked happy that he was paired up with such a gorgeous girl ; Hermoine wanted to kill Pansey then and there . She looked over and saw her partner,Draco .

Draco's platinum blonde hair was gelled to perfection and his crystal blue eyes seemed to understand her feelings and thoughts. Creepy. She never had a normal conversation with Draco and some how he seemed to understand her better than ...well, anyone. In all the conversations she ever Draco, she always ended up cursing at cockiness always annoyed the living crap out of her and Hermoine couldn't even stand the sight of him.

He chuckled when he saw Hermoine's annoyed face and beckoned her towards himself.

"Hermoine! Who do you want to do for the project?" Draco said with an crooked smile on his face. Hermoine walked over and sat next him. She wore a scowl on her face and was wishing Pansy to hell.

"Umm… I was thinking we could do a biography on Maria Sharapova. You know, the pro tennis player?"She blushed with embarrassment when she saw Draco's clueless face.

"Um-no. Let's do someone cool like Tom Brady or Payton Manning."

"Ohhh…Basketball players,right?"

"No!They're american football players!"

"i don't care. I hate american football anyway. Its way too aggressive and confusing."

" Thats cause you're not smart enough to understand it. Why don't you get a book and read about it?" He smirked.

" Shut up! My grades are way better than yours and I dont have time to read about that kind of crap!" said Hermoine. She usually didn't care when people made jokes about her being so smart and book-wormy but when Draco said it, it infuriated her.

"Riiight. 'cause you're too busy reading books about Ancient Greek Philosophy and other _crap_."

"You're such an ...IMPOSSIBLE BUTT-WIPE.!" cried Hermoine. She picked up her books and stormed out the classroom. Draco just shook his head and chuckled.

Hermoine silently cursed_."When i get home i am gonna read about american football athletes so I can get back at Draco_, " she thougth to herself,"_Payton Brady…Tom Manning…what?"_

After school, she waited for Harry so they could walk home together like they did waited and waited;the cold December wind seemed to prick her face and exposed skin like needles . As she was sitting on the bench outside of school, she saw Harry walking out the doors with Pansey leaning on his arm and laughing drew Pansey close to himself, and in one swift movement, he took off her hat and stuffed it in his back pocket and pretended that he was innocent. That made Pansey laugh all them welled up in Hermoine's eyes and she briskley walked down the street. She didn't see a huge crack in the sidewalk and before she knew it she tripped, fell , hit her head hard on the sidewalk and passed out_. _


	2. Hermoine is Perfect? Yeah right

** About an hour later ,Draco was walking down the same street with his thick trench coat drawn tightly around his body. His eyes where half-shut and his platinum blonde hair was blowing in the wind. His black backpack was slung over his shoulder and he was listening to his Ipod. From a distance, he saw Hermoine, sprawled on the ground. He started to crack up. Her hair was so frizzy, it looked like she was struck by lighting. All her books on Ancient Greek Mythology and Algebra were all sprawled around her. Draco then came a little bit closer. **

** "Uh,'Mione. Do you realize how stupid you look right now?"asked Draco trying not to crack up. Hermoine didn't reply. **

**"Hermoine! You are blocking my view of the sidewalk." Still no reply. He poked her leg with with his toe. She didn't move**

**He started to panic. Did she have a heart attack or something? Was she dead? Did her head implode from reading/ learning to much? The possibilities were endless.**

** "Hermoine?Oh my god, are you okay?Hermoine?Please say something!" said Draco,. He frantically bent down her and shook her by the slowly came to her sences but she only managed to say one word. "**

**" Butt-wipe," she mumbled when she saw Draco's face,then lost conscious .**

**Draco first picked up all her annoying nerdy books and put them in her tote . He shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her and gently carried Hermoine to his house. He was sweating by the time he got home. Either she was really heavy or he was really weak. And Draco Malfoy was NOT weak so he just assumed Hermoine was fat. **

**" Holy Crap! Her hair adds like 10 poundes to her whole body weight,"he thought to himself," and another 10 pounds for her brain capacity."**

** Draco walked fast as he could while cradling Hermione in his arms until he reached home. His mother,Narcissa understood everything as once as Draco explained. Narcissa was an old friend of Hermoine's mother so she called Mrs. Granger and told everything to her. It was really late so Hermoine was allowed to stay at Malfoy's for the night. Draco gently placed her on the couch and went upstairs to get extra blankets. Narcissa then went to the couch were Hermoine lay and felt her forehead. Narcissa frowned when she felt that Hermoine had a high fever from being in the cold too long. She then went into the kitchen to heat up some soup for Hermoine. **

** The whole time, Hermoine was not completely knocked out but at the same time not completely in didn't undersatnd what was going on but she did hear Narcissa and Draco talking to couldn't see clearly either.**

** In a couple of minutes Draco came back with about four or five fluffy winter blankets for put them on the coffee table and spread each blanket on top of then removed his coat from under Hermoine. Then Narcissa came in with hot soup. She was exhausted for it was about 10:00, pm and so she gave the bowl to him and went upstairs .He took the bowl and fed Hermoine who hardly understood what was happening. She then dozed off .Draco watched her all night and picked her up gently every single time she fell off the couch. He checked her temperature every hour to see if it went down. He gazed at Hermoine. He was tempted to draw a mustache on her face with sharpie and write Book- Worm on her forehead, but he noticed something .She was so beautiful when she wasn't scowling or screaming bad names at him. She had a cute way of breathing when she slept. She took a small breath through her nose and let out a puff of air when exhaled. He reached out and stroked her frizzy honey blonde hair and noticed how soft it was. Draco was astonished.**

**"Hermoine is so… calm, and ..,"Draco thought for a second,"Perfect. She's absolutly perfect."**

Guys im sooo sorry this chapter was short! I'm going try to post the next chapter in a few days. Please Review/comment!


	3. Saturday Morning

Draco was tempted to lean down and kiss her but then he thought about what she said earlier in the day. She hated him. She couldn't stand the sight of him; all she thought about was Harry Potter. He could tell the by way she looked at him and how she was so pissed that she wasn't put with Harry for the part was actually pretty funny. By Hermoine's expression, she looked like she ready to throw her "Advanced Latin literature" book right at Pansy's face. Draco would have payed any amount of money to see that happened. Pansy was Draco's ex girlfriend and she was the most shallow girl he ever dated.

Wait a second,maybe that's why he was such an jerk to Hermoine. Draco was jealous that Hermoine wanted to be with Harry instead of him, plus Hermoine looked so adorable when she was angry. Her eyes would have aggitated look in them and her cheeks would get all pink.

" Why him Hermoine? Why?" mumbled Draco. Hermoine shifted in her sleep so she faced Draco ,when she heard his voice. Draco traced her perfect eyebrows with his thumb. Why couldn't she see that Harry wasn't right for her? Harry Potter, " The Chose One" as his friends like to call him, was way to full of himself. His mom was a popular pop singer and because of that, he was the most popular guy in school. How couldn't Hermoine see that Harry thought of her as only a friend?

"Hermoine…Hermoine…herm…..oine." Draco's head slumped to his chest

3

Draco woke up on the floor. He looked at the couch were Hermoine lay last night and found that she wasn't there. He stumbled into the kitchen and found that Hemoine was making breakfast for herself. Wait no, for two .

" 'Mornin Sleeping Beauty you realized what time it is?" asked Hermoine while poking at the bacon she was frying .Draco was too groggy to answer .He sat down at the kitchen table and slammed his head on the table.

"Ow." Mumbled Draco. Hermoine snickered

"What are you making?" asked Draco with his head still on the kitchen table

"Bacon and Eggs. Your Favorite, I think. At least that what was Narcissa said."

"Yeah. Where is she anyway?"

"Work"

"Oh." He raised his eyebrow at what Hermoine was wearing. She had an oversized sweater on and a pair of leggings. Her hair was in a loose messy bun, but it actually kinda good on her. She put a few strips on bacon on the plate with scrambled eggs already on it.. Hermoine set it on the table. She looked intently as Draco took a bite out of the bacon.

"It's very….,"he thoughtfully chewed for a second,"Nasty. Yeah. Sorry 'Moine." Hermoine slapped Draco upside the head.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. It's really good."

That has to be the nicest thing Draco had ever said to her.

"Really?" asked Hermoine

"No." said Draco and continued eating.

Hermoine just rolled her eyes. She got up poured some coffee for herself and sat down.

"Aren't you going to get some for me?" asked Draco with a smirk on his face.

" Naaa. I'm good." Hermoine took a sip,trying to hide her laughter. Draco made a face. "Ok,Fine. But gotta stop with book-worm jokes. " Draco again made a face and got up and got the coffee himself. Hermoine tried to hide her laughter.

"Oh. Let it out already." Said Draco playfully. Hermoine burst into laughter. Draco smiled. She looked so beautiful when she was laughing. Hermoine eventually calmed down.

" I need to call Ron to see if he can take me home."

"No. That's ok. I can waste some gasoline on you."

"No Draco. You don't need to do that. Ron would be glad to drive me home."

"You know that red-headed wiesel can't drive!" It was true. Ron sucked at driving.

"Plus, it would be my pleausure to take you home", added Draco

_Okaay. Since when was Malfoy polite?, _Hermoine thought to herself.

_Hermoine's an Angel, _Draco thought to himself.


	4. The Car Ride

RingggRRRRiiinnng!

Draco picked up his phone and looked at the Caller ID. Harry Potter. He pressed the accept button and press his phone to his right ear.

"What do you want Potter?" said Draco rudely.

"Malfoy. I heard what happened with Hermione. I'm going to the soccer field and Hermione's house is right next to it. So I can take her home for you?"

Draco was filled with annoyance. He wanted to drive her home so he could have spent some quality time with her.

_I guess Hermione deserves to choose_, he thought to himself.

"'Kay, I'll ask her." He said reluctantly. "Hermione!" he yelled over the running kitchen sink. Hermoine was doing the dished but she stopped when she heard Draco's voice.

She wiped her soapy hand on a red towel. "What? Who are you on the phone with ?"

"It's Potter." Hermione grinned. "He wants to take you home." Draco's eyes were filled with hope that Hermione would say no

" Of course he can!Tell him I said Thank You "She upstairs to change into the clothes she came in. Draco swallowed a lump that was forming in his thought. Of course she chose him. Of course. Why did he even hope in the 1st place?

"Potter. You there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. What did she say?" Harry asked, his voice sounded eager.

" Um. Well, "Draco cleared his thought and tried to answer but he couldn't get the words out" She said yes. Come pick her up in 20 minutes. Ok? Happy? Bye." Draco said all of this really quickly and then hung up on Harry.

"Hermione! Harry's picking you up in like twenty minutes" yelled Draco at the top of his lungs. He turned around and started texting Harry his address.

"Kay," Hermione replied. About 10 minutes later, she skipped down the stairs and ran into something tall and bulky. It was Draco. They both collapsed, with Draco under Hermione.

"Well, this isn't akward at all," commented Draco sarcastically. Hermoine giggled. Just then the door opened and Harry entered the house.

" What the….?" Harry smirked behind Hermione's back. The look on Harry's was priceless.

" Hermione. Get up. We need to leave right now ." said Harry with an annoyed expression on his face. Hermione got off Draco and smoothed down her hair. Draco got up and turned to face Hermione.

"Thanks for everything, Draco." Hermione politely said. She hugged him tightly and picked up her tote bag filled with all her books. She and Harry turned and headed out the door. When they both reached Harry's brand new Mercedes, Hermione turned around and waved back at Draco. He grinned and returned the gesture. Hermione hopped into the front seat and Harry closed the door for her. When the car left the parking lot, Draco's expression changed. He wanted to punch a wall or preferably Potter's face. He turned around and slammed the front door shut.

In the car, Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. Harry Potter was driving her her home. Harry Potter was driving her home. HARRY POTTER WAS DRIVING HER HOME!

"Soo.. How was it spending the night at Malfoy's?" asked Harry with a curious expression on his face.

"Not bad. I slept on the couch while… I think it was Narcissa who took care of me all night." Answered Hermione.

"Sounds fun. Did Malfoy annoy the heck out of you in the morning?"

"No. He was actually pretty nice to me."Harry looked surprised." Ya. I know. I was like what happened with him? Since when was he all polite-y?"

"Miracles happen," said Harry very matter-of-factly. Hermione snorted. After a few seconds of an awkward silence Harry spoke." You know you look pretty this morning." Hermione rolled her eyes, but inside her mind she was screaming. Harry Potter thought she was pretty! "No. Hermione, I'm completely serious. You really do look amazing." At this remark she blushed, but the her whole expression changed. Harry was the one who ditched her last night and cause all of this to happened.

"Harry. I need an explanation. Why did you ditch me yesterday and went off with Pansy?"

"Ditch you? You didn't show up at the bench and Pansy was with me cause we were doing the project together."

"Yes I was. But of course you didn't see me. You were to busy flirting with Pansy! "exclaimed Hermione angrily."

"Granger! I was not flirting with Pansy at all. I was trying to be nice to her. Don't you feel bad for her?" he asked agitatedly.

"Um, no. She's like the most popular girl in school and she rich and pretty," stated Hermione.

"Hermione," said Harry softly,"Pansy has cancer."


	5. Harry and Hermione

Harry pulled into Hermione's drive way and turned off the car.

"Hermione…I have a question for you?" harry seemed very tense when he asked her this

"Hmmm?" Hermione brushed away her hair from her face and fixed her eyes intently apon him.

"Will you please go out with me? You are so smart and beautiful; and I loved you ever since I have set my eyes on you." Hermione gasped. This could not have happened. This was like a dream come true. Hermione smiled and blushed.

" Um,well…I –i.." before Hermione could finish her sentence, Harry leaned over and kissed her. .Hermione was petrified…this could not be happening. Hermione pulled her head away. She opened the car door and got out but Harry quickly got out of the car and followed her.

"Mione…you never answered my question!" Hermione stopped and waited for him to catch up to threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I guess that means yes, do you want have dinner with me on Friday night?"

"Depends where…" Hemione smirked as Harry tried to think of a fancy expensive resternaunt.

"Oh! I know a great place. Slytherin Diner!" Harry wrapped his long muscular arms around Hermione.

"you mean the restaurant Draco owns?"

"Mhmm,"Harry nuzzled Hermione's neck," As much as I hate Malfoy, that places is pretty cool. The whole place is green and silver( I honestly have no idea why Draco is so obsessed with those colors) and I already reserved a VIP booth for both of us."

"Woah…and you did this all for me?" Hermione asked. She always dreamed of going on a date with Harry but she never knew he was going to be this amazing. She made Harry take his arms of her waist and turned around.

" Of course, Honey. I would do anything for you." Hermione averted her gaze from Harry and blushed modestly. Harry glanced at his watch." Dammit. I have soccer practice in like 5 minutes. I am soo sorry. I have to leave. "Harry quickly pecked Hermione's cheek and ran back to his car. Hermione sighed dreamily and went into the house.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

When Hermione entered the Hogwarts High, the whole place was buzzing. Hermione going out with Harry? That was the biggest news since Malfoy broke up with Pansy. Hermione was greeted by a couples "'sups?" by the guys and envious glares by the girls. Once she reached her locker she found a red rose sticking out of her locker. There was note taped on the locker and it read:_Can't wait for Friday!_ She opened her locker and got all her books out and put them in her tote bag. Once she closed her locker, she saw Luna's face. Once they saw each other they started squealing like they were little middle schoolers.

" AHHH!OMG! I cannot believe Harry Potter asked you out! What happened? Where did it happen? Did he kiss you? Where's your 1st date going to be? " Luna squealed.

"Whoa Luna. One at a time. " The warning bell rung, signaling that class was starting in a minute. "Uhh. Never mind. I'll tell you after school. "Luna made a puppy dog face.

"Pleeeaassee?"

"After school. "replied Hermione. Luna scowled. "At Starbucks." Luna's face immediately lite up.

"SWEET! YOU 'RE PAYING!" Luna did her little victory dance and then quickly shuffled to her next class. She looked back at Hermione with a smirk. Hermione just laughed when Luna ran into a bunch of jocks loitering in the of apologizing she made a peace sign with her finger and said. "Peace out DOUCHES!" Hermione cracked up and went to her 1st period class, Spanish.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

Hermione's whole day was going pretty smoothly until 8th period came along. It was the only class where she was together with Draco and Harry. Harry sat next to her and Draco and his best friend Blaise sat behind them.

"Hermione, you looked great today. Nice shoes by the way, are they new?" Draco asked as he passed Harry's and Hermione's desk. He couldn't help smirking when Harry made face at his complement.

"Aww. Thank you. And yes, they are new." Hermione was completely oblivious to the fact Draco was doing this only to make Harry upset. She stretched out her leg so Draco could see her new BCBG wedges more clearly.

"Wow. Did you know that they were new, Harry?" Draco asked with a smug expression."

"Umm..not really"

"wow. You're dating her and you don't even compliment her or even noticed her new shoes that shes wearing to impress you. Nice going, Potter."Draco's face went from sarcastic to down right spiteful.

"You…you., "stammered Hermione, "You incompetent meddling illiterate repulsive ignorant fiend! Get the.."

"Hermione. Its ok."Harry said as he tried to appease Hermione. To Draco he said, "Draco , get the hell out of here."Draco laughed.

"Yessir,"

Draco went and sat next to Blaise. When Blaise saw Draco's smirk he knew Draco was up to something.

"Hey, Blaise. Did you here that Potter and Granger are having a date at Slytherin Diner?"Draco asked slowly.

"Oh really, Draco." Blaise replied in the same slow sarcastic voice.

"And don't we want it to go perfectly?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Of course we do. "Blaise replied in the same manner. Draco and Blaise grinned at each other and erupted into chorus of laughter.


	6. The not-so perfect date

Before Hermione knew it, Friday was already here and Harry had been absolutely amazing. Every day she would find a different colored rose in her locker with a sweet note taped to it, but for some odd reason, Draco had been utterly obnoxious whenever Harry was around her. She would never understand him; one day he would be a complete angel and the next he would be a douche. Boys are so hard to understand sometimes…Anyway. She was in her bedroom with Luna, who helping her pick out what to wear. Hermione had bought three dresses. One was a long, floor length, black silk evening gown. The second was the same except bright red. The last one (Hermione's favorite) was a mini black dress with a few ruffles here and there. Luna and Hermione both agreed on this dress with a pair of red heels and some silver jewelry. By the time she was dressed and ready it was already 6:00. Harry was supposed to be here right now. Hermione started to panic. What if…?

The doorbell rang. Luna rushed to the door and swung it open. There was Harry, with a bouquet of red roses, wearing his slick black tux.

"Uh. Is Hermione here?" asked Harry. He didn't expect for Luna to answer the door.

"Oh ya. She's here.." Luna turned and yelled Hermione's name."Hermioneeee…Harry's here!"A few seconds later, Hermione gracefully descend the stairs. Harry's draw dropped; She looked utterly gorgeous. Her hair was no longer a frizzy . She actually straightened her hair. She wore thick black eyeliner(which actually looked good on her) and some clear gloss. Her black dress short and but not slutty. Her red strappy heels looked A-mazing with the whole outfit.

"Potter. You better take good care of her," Luna muttered sternly so only Harry could hear.

"I will," replied Harry. He was kind of creeped out by Luna's stare.

"Oh, and if you don't bring her home tonight in one piece, I am going to make sure that will be able to have kids for the rest of your freakin' life. Is that clear?" questioned Luna. Harry winced at thought of being kneed in the place-where-it-really-hurts. Hermione reached the end of the stairs and she frowned when she saw Harry's expression.

"Luna….what did u….?"Hermione questioned suspiciously.

"Oh nothing! "Luna replied innocently, "We're just having FUN." She then sided-hugged Harry. Harry gave Hermione the expression that said _ Help, please_

"Girl!Get your hands off my boyfriend "commanded Hermione. Luna snickered and Harry gave Hermione that adorable smirk she had fallen in love with.

"Ok children. Get out of the house. I have to watch the newest episode of _gLee_!" yelled Luna as she shooed them both out of the house.

Harry put his hand around Hermione's waist and led her out.

"Luna!Don't make a mess and please don't…" Luna slammed the door. Hermione turned around to look at Harry. He raised his eyebrows.

"What a lovely friend you have ,Hermione."

"No duh. You just noticed" replied Hermione in her usual matter-of-fact laughed and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Just then, Luna screamed from the window right next to the place were they stood. Hermione and Harry never noticed that Luna was spying on them from the open window.

"EWWWW.I CANNOT BELEIVE I JUST SAW THAT! I'M LIKE TOTALLY SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

"Grow up Luna!" Hermione yelled back at her. Harry stifled a laugh and when Hermione glared at him…He couldn't help it. She noticed that Harry was holding a bouquet of roses. "Are those another girl? "Harry looked startled as if he forgot that he was holding them and stopped laughing.

"oh. Um well…"

"Can I just have them?"Without waiting for a reply, she un-romantically grabbed them from hands and pecked him on the looked surprised and yet pleased at the same time. He opened the car door and then closed it once she got inside. Harry ran to the other side, and got in the car. He turned the car on… and they were on there way…

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMGH DMHGDMGHDMGHDMGHDMHGDMHGDMHG 

"Soo… Draco, what are you planning to do to ruin their date? What's the game plan?" asked Blaise eagerly. Draco produced a green notebook that had the whole plan mapped out. Blaise looked at it. Whoah. Every last detail was planned. Nothing could possibly go wrong. "Draco, are you sure you want to do this? I don't deny that this is going to be loads of fun, but you could seriously hurt Love-of-Your-Life( Hermione). Are you sure you want go through this?"

"I'm positive. By the end of the night, Hermione won't be Harry's girlfriend. She'll be mine."

**_Hey guys...im so sorry this took forever for me to write...i had writer's block._**

**_Please give me suggestions! Read and Review!_**

**_The more reviews i get, the faster i upload chapters!=D_**


	7. Date Disaster Pt1

"Ladies 1st!" Harry opened the front door of the diner for Hermione. She entered and stood next to the door while Harry came in. The waitress looked at Harry and Hermione with a smirk. She looked up to the balcony above the doors and saw Draco wink at her. It was them.

"Oh Hello. You must Mr. Potty!" said the waitress with a grin that made her look overly sincere.

"Uh, Ma'am? Its Potter." Replied Harry in an annoyed tone.

"Oh. I apologize. Your reservation clearly states that you chose the VIP booth under the name Hairy Potty. I am very sorry for this unusual mix up. Right this way!" the waitress led the couple to their booth. The seats were a dark green with a silver lining. The table was mahogany and had a black table cloth over it. A red rose was in vase surrounded by candles. There was also a curtain that could be drawn over so they had complete was breathtaking. Hermione looked at Harry in pity; She wanted to comfort him but he looked so embarrassed and angry...

On the balcony above the , Draco and Blaise were laughing so hard it looked like they would pee in their pants in any 's face was priclesss.

"Hairy Potty?" Blaise tried to stop laughing unsuccessfully, "That's a good one. I give you credit for that …Do you think a woopie cushion is too much?It's kinda cheezy and unoriginal."

Draco roared in laughter. He stopped and wiped the tears of mirth from his crystal blue eyes.

"Not at all Blaise…Not at all. It's necessary. Everything I do has been carefully planned. Everything has a reason."

* * *

"Here is your VIP Booth! Take a seat. Hermione slide onto one side of the booth. She put her silver clutch on the table. Harry slide onto the other side. **PFFTTTT!**Harry's face turned ruby red when he heard what he had "done". Hermione's eyes went wide and the waitress crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Sir. Do what ever you have to do in the bathroom, not in a 200 dollar VIP booth! Teenagers these days!" The waitress looked disgusted at Harry and gave Hermione a _I-am-so-sorry-you-can't-get-a-better-boyfriend_ look. She flipped her red hair in Harry's face and left.

"Um. Harry? I need to use the me." Hermione got up and walked as fast as she could in 6-inch heels to the bathroom. As she was leaving she saw Harry get out his Iphone and started to text someone.

* * *

"Draco. Granger leaving for Restroom. Step B activated,"Blaise called into his walkie talkie. The plan was going too well.

"Got it ,Blaise. Step B activated." Draco replied through the walkie talkie. Blaise looked over at Cho and Ginny. He nodded to them and they both took their places across from the restroom door. When they saw Hermione walk toward them they started whispering. Once as Hermione entered, they both walked over and stood next to the door.

"Hey did you see Harry with Hermione?"asked Cho in a voice loud enough so Hermione could hear.

"OMG!i cant believe he actually had the nerve to do that after he promised he would take Pansy!" replied Ginny.

"It's ridicolus. Harry can be such a player. He's dating 2 girls at once! I mean, what decent guy would do something like that?" Both girls paused to listen on what was going on in the bathroom. No noise. Cho and Ginny looked over at Blaise and nodded. Blaise turned around and brought the walkie talkie to his lips.

* * *

Right when Blaise said" Step B activated" Draco motioned for Pansy to go to Harry's booth. Pansy was dressed in a blood red micro-mini dress that showed off most of her chest and legs. She wore fish-net tights and black stilettos. Her face was plastered with as much make up as her face could hold. She made her way up to Harry's booth. She loved the looks she was getting from everyone. Jealousy from the girls and hopeful looks from the boys. When she caught sight of Harry's booth, she quickened her pace. When she reached it, she closed the curtain the separated them from the rest of the restaurant, giving them privacy.

"Pansy…What the hell…?"asked Harry. He was shocked. Why was Pansy here, dressed like a street hooker?

"Shh…Harry,"She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She heard Hermione footsteps draw near. Harry struggled to get up, but just then Hermione drew the curtain and gasped.

"I thought it was just us! You promised Harry!" Pansy faked disappointment. Hermione just picked up her clutch and ran out of the restaurant. Blaise was nearby and once again, he brought the walkie talkie to his mouth.

"Hermione is heading out. Get ready," he whispered to Draco. Draco, of course, was ready. He was next to the wall so he could "accidentally" bump into Hermione. She swung the front door open and ran into Draco.

"Oh my gosh. Hermione is everything alright?" asked Draco. Hermione was sobbing her heart out.

"Harry….,"She hiccupped," cheated on me with…," another hiccup, "Pansy." She started to cry again. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her head to his chest. Hermione seemed to calm down a bit, but Draco's shirt was already completely drenched with her tears. Draco felt awful for making Hermione cry like that, but he pushed that feeling aside. Hermione was going to be his girlfriend, and that was all that mattered.

"'Mione? Do you need a ride?"He asked. Hermione nodded into his chest and Draco kissed the top of her head. She didn't slap him in the face…so he was off to a good start.

* * *

**Like it so far? What do you guys think should happen? Does Draco deserve her?Read and Reveiw!**


	8. Date Disaster Pt2

_**Heads up : im adding some more characters to the story. Ginny and Ron! There will be some references to Neville Longbottom and some other characters but In future chapters Ginny and Ron will have some major role. I might add some Luna/…..Blaise? Do you like it? Comment! R&R (Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I have finals and homework and soccer….guys. Please realized I have a life and I update when possible. Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys keep me inspired to write!) I have one question… do any of you guys experience this? Every time I write something it keeps deleting word in my sentences that I'm sure I added. Please PM me if you have a solution or know what's happening. Thank you! =D**_

" I am offically screwed, "thought Harry. He wasn't worried about Hermione or Pansy. Luna. Luna Lovegood was the only person he could think about. Could he skip school on Monday so he wouldn't have to see her? He was driving home and as he passed Hermione's house he remembered what Luna said to him .

_"Potter. You better take good care of her," Luna muttered sternly so only Harry could hear._

_"I will," replied Harry. He was kind of creeped out by Luna's stare._

_"Oh, and if you don't bring her home tonight in one piece, I am going to make sure that you won't be able to have kids for the rest of your freakin' life. Is that clear?" questioned Luna. Harry winced at thought of being kneed in the place-where-it-really-hurts._

He was terrified. He knew Luna wouldn't be afraid to pull him into the janitors closet and beat the shit out of him. He had seen her do it before when Neville cheated on her….not a pretty sight. The girl in general wasn't violent. She just got an attitude that said "I can be your best friend or your worst enemy." And if you were in the worst enemy section you were screwed. There just isn't any other way to put it. You were couldn't believe he even asked out Hermione in the 1st place. Sure she was smokin' tonight but before…she wasn't that pretty to begin with. Short, blonde, frizzy,ugly hair, big eyes… Not his type at all.

He didn't want all the girls at school to know that he was single. He did NOT want a repeat of last time. All the hot cheerleaders threw themselves at him. He had no privacy whatsoever. The all texted him like crazy and showed up at his soccer practices and games to cheer him on. He liked the attention but he just wanted some space. If he had a girlfriend, the cheeleaders would keep a certain distance but still flirt with him like crazy : and he liked it like that.

The only way he could escape from the crowd was through Granger; the only girl he knew that didn't throw herself at him. He knew she liked him but he honestly didn't even like her as a friend. She was way smarter than him and could read fluently in Ancient Greek and Latin. Harry had trouble just passing Spanish III. Harry Potter had to always be on top. The hottest, the smartest, the most popular; and Hermione Granger was in the way . He was always jealous of her but he could never admit that in front of his friends. That would completely ruin his rep. The only reason he ever talked to her was to get answers from her and cheat on exams.

He cringed at the memory of their 1st kiss. That girl had never kissed a guy in her life and you could tell it. He thought back to the biography project. Maybe he should have asked Pansy out instead of Granger. Pansy didn't have an evil sidekick that would knee him if he hurt her, (aka Luna.) and he knew he hurt her.

* * *

Draco glanced over at Hermione as he pulled up in her driveway. She was doing alright, for a girl who's boyfriend just "cheated" on her. Draco looked at her and almost teared up. He had been fighting the guilt that he was dealing with the whole ride. He should have never done this. Harry loved her and could treat her better than he ever could. Hermione deserved more than this. He had been completely paranoid for trying to ruin her special night and He did it for reasons of his own. He wanted to get back at Harry for stealing the girl he loved. And when would come out he would have lost Hermione as a friend and as a girlfriend. He wiped away the tears that had slid from the corner of his eyes before Hermione noticed. He got out of the car and opened the door for Hermione. She got out and didn't utter a word until they both got to her front porch.

"Draco. Thank so much for what you have done for me. I…I don't think I could ever repay you," She was so greatful for what he had done for her. Or at least what she thought he had done for her.

Draco never wanted to punch himself so much in his life. She sounded so grateful and loving towards him If she really knew what he did, her reaction would be quite the opposite. Angry and Betrayed. Betrayed. That's what he had done to her. He had betrayed her love, her trust, and all of this was blamed on someone completely innocent. But all he said was,"Anytime, Hermione. Whenever you need help just call me." He looked down and bit his glanced at Hermione and smiled sadly.

" Draco don't just stand there like an idiot! Come inside. We can order pizza and finish watching Glee with Luna."

"And after, get drunk and throw cupcakes at Harry's house. And then watch CSI, and then eat Hawaiian Pizza and then…."Draco hid his guilt and tried to make Hermione laugh. Laughter was the best cure for her sadness…but not his.

Hermione laughed." Ok fine. Just lets not throw cupcakes at his house."

"Why? I was really looking forward to that! Why not?"

"Cause Cupcakes are too expensive. Duh. Haven't you ever tried to divide the price of well-iced cupcakes by the number of cupcakes in each package. It's a complete rip off!

" Of course not! I have a life and I don't find math super then?"asked Draco hopefully

"Draco just come inside. You're gonna die of hypothermia."

Draco had no idea what that was but it was probably a disease.

**How is it?**


	9. Date Disaster Pt3

As Hermione closed the door behind Draco, Luna walked in. She looked into Hermione's bloodshot eyes, and at Draco's presence.

"Hermione Granger. What the hell happened to Potter and why is Malfoy here?" Luna asked sternly. Draco's head hung as Hermione proceeded to tell Luna everything that had occurred. Luna's eyes filled with fury when Hermione finished. "That. BASTARD! How could he? Why the HELL is Draco is even here?" she asked suspiciously and Hermione started weeping all over again. Luna hugged her best friend, and tried to comfort her as best as she could. Draco just awkwardly stood next to them, trying to look less guilty than he felt.

"Well he happened to be at the Diner and when he saw me, he offered to take me home." Hermione replied quickly between sniffles. Luna was looking at Draco suspiciously and looked like if she didn't get a proper response, someone's ass was gonna get kicked.

"And why was he at the diner? "Luna still didn't seem satisfied.

"Oh my god, Luna. Lay off. I own the whole place, just in case you were wondering. I was just checking on a new employee that I hired, and I ran into Hermione. "Draco defended himself. When he saw that Luna seemed satisfied with this answer, he immediately relaxed. Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at Luna and Draco.

"Hey Luna, Draco's gonna hang out with us."

Luna's mouth dropped. "You .Are. Kidding me…right?"

Hermione scowled. "I'm going upstairs to change into cloths that are actually wearable," she looked at Luna," Be nice. And Draco, feel free to invite Blaise over, Oh and can you order pizza?" Luna's cheeks turned slightly pink when she heard Blaise being mentioned. She turned around and stormed out of the room.

"MALFOY! You BETTER NOT ORDER HAWAIIAN PIZZA! IM VEGATARIAN," Luna screamed back at Draco.

"That bitch can read my mind, "Draco murmured to Hermione. She snorted and slapped Draco's arm. He snickered and gazed at Hermione as she went up the stairs. Hermione looked down and smiled sadly: A tear trickled down her face as she remembered what had occurred earlier that night. _And its all my fault_, Draco thought silently. He tightened his jaw and stormed out of the room. He walked all the way to the kitchen and pulled out his phone. Draco dialed Blaise's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Draco. Were the hell are you?"yelled Blaise frantically.

"Shh! I'm at Hermione's house. Everything worked out great, and she wants me to hang out with her tonight."

"Dude, you are so in there. Everything has been taken care of at the diner, so we all good. Why'dya call me?"

"Hermione wants me to invite you over so I'm not the only guy."

"Woah wait a sec. There's other chicks there?"

"Yea. Luna"Draco answered. There was a long pause before Blaise replied.

"Luna's there?"

"Dude. Yeah, I just said at…is that alright?"asked Draco in a confused voice. He smirked and waited for Blaise's reply

"Oh yeah, yeah of course. Text me the address. What are we gonna do there?" Blaise inquired in a rushed voice. He was eager to chang the subject. If Draco learned that he fancied Luna…lets just say it would not remain secret for long.

"Nothing much. Just chill, eat pizza, watch a movie. Are you coming?"

"Helll yeah!"

"Okay, see ya." Draco laughed. He hung up and quickly ordered pizza. When he was done with everything he walked into the living room and flopped on the couch. Luna was sitting on a rug in front of the Television, watching G**l**ee.

"Blaise is coming over," stated Draco to no one in particular. He glanced at Luna and saw no reaction. Draco cleared his thought and decided to try again. "I said, BLAISE was coming over…"

"If you are trying to annoy me you have utterly failed so you may stop trying." Luna replied in a very morbid tone.

"Well, you see Lovegood,I believe you are annoyed. That's why you're telling me to stop." Replied Draco in a very logical tone of voice.

"Shut up Malfoy." She retorted.

"You are just proving my point right now."Draco stood up and went up to Luna. He sat down on the rug next to her and gazed at the TV."Soo…what's happening right now?"

Luna side-glanced at Draco, "Are you really interesting in what's happening or are you trying to just annoy me?"

"Both."

Luna smirked and proceeded to explain what was happening in the show, but In the 1st 20 seconds ,Draco got bored and started to play with a charm-bracelet that was hanging off Luna's wrist. To make sure Luna thought he was listen he said "Oh, Ok." And "Mhm" in all the right places. When she realized that Draco went 'auto-pilot' mode, Luna yelled, "MALFOY!You little piece of shit;You have the attention span of a SQUIRREL!"

Draco looked hurt for a second and was about to release a string of insults, when he heard the door-bell ring. "I'll get it." Luna announced as she got up and went to the door. When she got there, Hermione has already opened the door and invited Blaise in. He took off his coat and hung it on the hook next to the door, but when Blaise's and Luna's eyes made contact, he quickly turned around and got something out of the pocket of his coat. Hermione gave Luna a weird like she knew what was going on and lead Blaise into the Living room. When Draco saw Blaise, he immediately got up and hugged him. Draco turned around and raised his eyebrow at Hermione's outfit; she wore black leggings and a huge oversized Sponge Bob T-shirt.

" Nice shirt." He commented sarcastically.

"Shut up Malfoy. Don't hate on the shirt." Hermione plopped down on the couch while the rest did the same. Draco managed to get the seat next to her, while Luna got the other side and Blaise next Luna. And on Luna, sat a bowl of popcorn and she didn't act like she was gonna share any. So for a few minutes the whole group talked about what a douche Harry was and all tried to comfort Hermione as she teared up. Luna saw that this was going nowhere, and so she got up and face Blaise, Hermione, and Draco.

"Ok, guys. Pizza's coming in like 30-ish minutes so until then, we are gonna play truth or dare. Then when the pizza comes, we are gonna watch Knight and Day. It has a little romance and lots of action so everyone is gonna love it,"she said. Luna Lovegood was a perfectionist and everything had to go…well, perfectly.

"I'm not exactly in the mood for romance right now." Hermione sniffled and blew her nose.

"Oh Hermione, stop it, "Luna scolded, "You're being a party-pooper."Luna got back on the couch and stated the rules of truth or was the same exept, you had to take of an article of clothing if you didn't want to answer the question or do the dare. Hairbands,braclets,socks,shoes all counted."Ok, Hermione you're 1st."

"Um…Draco!Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Stated Draco bravely.

"I dare you too…go outside barefoot, bring me a snowball and come back inside." She waited to see if Draco would actually do it. Draco smirked but that quickly disappeared when she realized she wasn't joking.

"Oh shit. You're not joking."Draco looked horrified. He looked around for help. Luna's expression was blank so he knew he wouldn't get anything from her, and Blaise was only interested in Luna's hair. She was completely oblivious to the fact the Blaise was bouncing her curls on his palm.

"Draco! Don't be a wimp…you can't handle a dare….from a girl?!That's pretty sad,"Blaise taunted. Luna slapped his arm and Blaise withdrew his hand from her curls. Seeing there was no other way out, Draco got up, took of his socks and ran outside on the front porch. He scooped up a handful of snow and ran back inside, but instead of making it into a ball; he took it and dropped the whole thing down Hermione's shirt. She jumped an screamed as Blaise and Luna both laughed so hard that tears were streaming down their cheeks. Hermione daintly ran out of the room, and stormed up the stairs to change. Luna wiped her tears off her face with the back of her hand. She saw that her mascara was running and also ran out of the room after Hermione.

"Nice one, Bro!"Blaise high-five Draco."You really know how to get a girl to fall in love with you,"he commented sarcastically.

"Dude, just shut up,"replied Draco moodily. Blaise just chuckled and threw a piece of popcorn in the air and caught it with his mouth.

A few minutes later, both girls returned downstairs. Hermione had changed into an oversized Hogwarts hoodie and Luna's mascara wasn't all over her face. Everyone continued Truth or Dare until the pizza came (Draco and Blaise split the cost), and then they watched the movie. Hermione subconsciously leaned her head against Draco's chest, and so He draped his arm around her and pulled her closer. When Blaise saw how comfortable Draco and Hermione looked together, he glanced at Luna. She looked back and saw his staring at her, so He opened his arms in her direction.

"Don't. Even. Think about it Zabini." Luna scooted closer to Hermione and glared back at Blaise.

Draco coughed something that sounded supsiously like,"Nice try." Blaise just sulked and crossed his arms over his chest.

The movie was over and everyone was saying goodbye at the door. Hermione hugged Blaise and Draco goodbye, but Luna would only shake their hands. Boys, in her opinion, still had cooties. When Hermione closed the door, Zabini turned around and looked at Draco.

"Did u ask her?" asked Blaise.

"Ask what?" Draco looked uninterested for a second.

"Her out! Did u ask her out?"

"Oh, …not really. I don't think shes ready. I'll ask her when she gets over it."

"Good idea. Well I had a good time. It's nice to hang out with Hermione and…,"Blaise hesitated for a second," …and you."

"What about Luna?"

"Oh…uh yeah. Her to."Blaise looked around nerviously.

"Blaise…"

"WHAT?" He tried to look innocent.

"Do you like Luna?"

"WHA-..NO…I MEAN…MAYBE….ok maybe a little bit,"Blaise looked at Draco's smirking face,"Okay fine...a lot."Draco laughed at Zabini's confession and patted him on the back.

"Well, good luck then. See ya on Monday!"

"See ya."Blaise walked to his neon orange car and got did the same and both boys sped of,trying to see who could get to the football field the was an old tradition. =D

* * *

**OMG THIS WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF...so as usual R&R, comment,favorite,follow,PM...Do you guys think that Blaise/Luna will work out? Any ideas for the next chapter?**


	10. Girl Night!

Luna sighed as she watched Blaise drive off in that tacky orange car of his. He was so beautiful, his chocolate-colored skin looked so nice with his dark green eyes…

"Someones in Loooove," taunted Hermione. She didn't miss a thing; she heard the sigh and the dreamy expression on Luna's face as she gazed at Blaise . When Hermione stated this fact, Luna immediately wiped that ridiculous face off her face and converted it into a scowl.

"Shut up. I saw how you cuddled with Draco,and it's quite obvious that you like him. You are no good at hiding your feelings," she retorted.

"Luna, you know I only think of Draco as a brother…"Hermione feebly replied. Luna shook her head: obviously not convinced. She walked up the stairs and Hermione patiently followed her. Both girls entered Hermione's bedroom, shut door, and both hopped on Hermione's red comforter

"Soo…what you wanna do?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know… lets just sit around and talk. Ever since you got together with Potter,"Hermione winced but Luna ignored it and continued, "We haven't really had a good long conversation." Hermione's head hung and tears were brought to her eyes. "Bitch, if you start crying one more time, I'm gonna start crying, and then you're gonna feel awful for the rest of your miserable life because you made your best friend cry. If you don't stop, I'm gonna tell Draco that your gay and…,"said Luna as she tried to think of more threats. Hermione's covered her face and her whole body started shaking. Luna groaned."Hermioneeeeee!" Hermione rolled over on the bed so she was on her back and was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

Luna smiled as she realized Hermione's body was shaking from laughter and not from sobbing . Luna sat next her and patiently waited for Hermione to calm down. 20 minutes later, Hermione got up and got out her laptop and brought it back to the bed. She turned the laptop so Luna couldn't see what was happening and started tapping on the keyboard . Luna got up and tried to look over the top of Hermione's red _Samsung _laptop, but Hermione pulled down the screen.

"No peeking,"Hermione demanded. Luna gave Hermione a weird look and sat back down. A few seconds later, Hermione spun around the laptop and finally revealed what was on the screen. Blaise Zabini's Facebook profile. Luna took away the laptop and placed on her lap and started to scroll through his profile. Hermione scooted next to her and leaned her head against Luna shoulder.

* * *

**_Blaise Zabini_**

**_Relationship status_**_: Single_

**_Birthday_**_: December 21,1996_

**_Favorite movies_**_: Dark Knight Rises, Shrek_

**Favorite type of music**_: Rap_

**_Favorite Book_**_:None_

**_Favorite Athletes_**_: Cristiano Ronaldo, Sergio Ramos, David Villa, Kobe Bryant,…_

**_Favorite Musician/Band_**_: Kanye West,2 Chainz, Kendrick Lamar_

**_Currently Attends _**_: Hogwarts High School_

**_Lives in _**_:Liverpool, England_

**_Born in_**_: Atlanta, Georgia, USA_

**_Favorite Activities _**_: Eating_

* * *

Luna gazed intently at all this valuable information. After reading this, she started flipping through all his pictures and seeing who he was friends with: 502 friends and 50 percent of them were girls.

Hermione snorted. "Luna, you're such a stalker."

"No, I'm not. I just want to know more about him. Plus, it wasn't my idea to search him up on Facebook," She retorted.

"I just wanted to show you his profile. No one made you flip through all his friends and pictures."

Luna just rolled her eyes and continued flipping through his pictures. She opened her eyes widely as she saw one picture of Blaise. He was lying down in a bright orange swimming suit, shirtless and wearing black Ray Ban sunglasses. The caption wrote: _Back at Home in Atlanta for the Summer_.

"Oh Ma Gawd." Hermione exclaimed. Luna nodded. "He has a Six-pack." Hermione said dreamily. Luna nodded again. She was at loss for words. Luna looked at the next picture; it was the same scene but this time Blaise was standing close next to a gorgeous African-American girl in a blue bikini. She was wearing a long gold chain and thin golden hoop earrings.

"Ugh! I knew it. He has a gorgeous girlfriend back in Atlanta! Look at her! She perfect…"Luna yelled in frustration.

"Um…Luna? I think that's his cousin…look "Hermione carefully pointed out that above the picture it said Christina Zabini. In the comments, a lot of people who commented where all like: OMG! Blaise, your cousin is so pretty!

Luna relaxed and giggled in relief , and was about to flip to the next album when she received a friend request from… Blaise Zabini . Hermione was afraid Luna might have a heart attack and Luna was about to press the Accept Friend Request button before Hermione stopped her. "You don't want to look desperate. Wait like 5 minutes. "Hermione forcefully took the laptop from Luna's arms and went back to Blaise's profile. "Luna Luna Luna! Look! It says his birthday is December 21!" Hermione practically screamed in Luna's ear.

"OW!"Luna winced and covered her right ear.

"Luna. Blaise's birthday is the twenty-first. That's on Sunday.." explained Hermione.

"This Sunday?"

"Duh…what are ya gonna get him?"

"Uuummm… I don't really know him that well. If I randomly give him a gift and say 'Hey Blaise. Me and My best friend were stalking you on Facebook and we saw its your birthday today . Here's my gift'…He's gonna be majorly creeped out." Replied Luna sarcastically.

"Good point…Why don't we talk to Draco about it? Maybe we can plan a small party or something like that."

"Maybe… Why don't you call Draco right now?"

"Sure." Hermione got out her Android and dialed Draco's number. She waited a few seconds and then she heard Draco's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Draco! Its Hermione."

"Oh hey. Whats up?"

"Oh nothing much. I'm just hanging out with Luna. What about you?"

"I'm playing the newest Modern Warfare video game."

"Is Blaise there?"

"Um..no."

"ok good. You know how its Blaise's Birthday on Sunday? I was thinking.."Hermione started to explain Draco her idea but was unexpectedly interrupted by Draco.

"Oh my gosh. Hermione, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. I'm having a surprise birthday party at my place for Blaise on Sunday…I was going to invite you but I got so caught up with the Potter incident."

"Its fine…just text me all the details tomorrow. Do you need any help setting it up?"asked Hermione helpfully.

"If you could, that would be great. Oh and Luna's invited too."

"Ok. Draco, I have to go but call me tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yeah sure. See you tomorrow!"

"Byee!"Hermione put down the phone and explained that Blaise was having a party and that they were both invited. Luna smiled and went back to the laptop. She accepted Blaise's friend request and closed it.

"I think its time to go to bed. We have to go to the mall and find a present and help plan a party for Blaise tomorrow, and it's already 1:30 am, "Hermione said. Luna yawned and stretched herself out on the bed. Then both of the girls got up, and got ready for bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was jolted awake by a loud noise of plastic hitting hardwood floor.

She looked around and saw Luna with a not-so-innocent expression on her face and a hair straightener on the floor.

"Sorry…."Luna winced and cowered, expecting to be hit by a pillow. To her Surprise Hermione just rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the bed.

"What time is it?" Hermione groaned.

"9:34. It's time to get up. "Hermione again groaned and covered her face with a pillow but Luna continued. "I'm taking a shower and we're going to meet Draco at the mall. you need to get up and get dressed."

Luna grabbed at towel and closed the door to the bathroom with a slam. She didn't even bother to pick up the straighter. Hermione lazily picked up her phone and checked it for texts. 1 message from Draco Malfoy. She opened it and saw it was sent 12:43. It said: _Sweet Dreams._ She couldn't stop smiling. The last thing he thought of before he fell asleep was her… This was just too cute. Attached to that text was an invitation. The party was at the Malfoy Mansion at 12:30am. She turned off her phone and groaned because of her massive headache.

Wearily Hermione dragged herself out of bed and started flipping through her closet looking for something to wear. She listened to One Direction while trying on several outfits before she settled on a warm brown pair of jeans and a long sleeved white V-neck Ralph Lauren t-shirt. She put on some mascara, tied her honey brown hair in a messy bun and wearily trudged down the stairs. Hermione sat on the bottom step and pulled on a pair of UGG boots. As she grabbed her other boot she spotted a slip of paper under the coat rack. She gingerly got on her hands and knees and picked it up and read the words.

_**HM+ HP**_

_**Booth 23**_

_Hermione Granger and Harry Potter_, she thought. The initials DM were embossed on the back. Hermione was utterly confused. Why was there a note from Draco about her disastrous date right under the place where Blaise had hung his coat? What if her running into Draco wasn't a coincidence? He obviously knew she was there. Maybe…

"Hermione are you ready?!" Luna screamed from upstairs, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Yeah I'm already down." She replied. She quickly pull on her other boot and put on her white trench coat and tied the belt. She slipped the piece of paper in her pocket and waited for Luna to finish her walk down the stairs. Luna wore her pink unicorn sweater and purple jeans. Hermione would never understand Luna's fashion sense.

"You look…." Hermione was at loss for words.

"Amazing. Beautiful. Sexy. Alluring," Luna acted out each adjective dramatically and then leaned against the railing .

"Weird," Hermione finished her sentence. Luna shrugged.

"I guess that works too."

They both exited the house and hopped into Luna's Nissan Cube.

"You know t hat the Nissan Cube is voted the ugliest car of the year." Hermione stated with a smirk. She gazed out the window and saw all the trees flying by.

"Yeah I know." Luna smiled "but I still love you."

"Umm…I love you too Luna, "Hermione replied with a weird expression on her face.

"Ew no. Not you. My car, "Luna said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. A few moments later she added, "His names Robert."

"But this car is so…ugly," Hermione turned her face around so as not to betray her smirk.

"You're uglier." Luna genuinely tried to sound offended but it was obvious she was trying to keep back a fit of laughter. Hermione smiled and shook her head. A typical Luna response.

"Ouch. That hurts Luna. You have really hurt my feelings. "Hermione put her hand over her chest. Right on her heart.

"That's why I said it." Luna glanced over and smirked," That's your lung."

"You know, if you weren't driving I would have slapped you upside the head." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"But I am driving and if you don't want to die I suggest you don't touch me."

As Luna paid attention to arriving at the mall safely, Hermione pondered over the mysterious notecard in her pocket. Everything that had to do with Draco, Blaise and possibly Pansy seemed a little fishy…Something just wasn't right.

As Hermione was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a car right in front of them driving at full speed. She didn't notice Luna turning white and desperately trying to get out of its way. Suddenly Hermione's head was jerked forward and the seatbelt tightened painful around her waist. A scream erupted from Luna's mouth. Just then the car hit something and the air bags popped out. She looked at herself and saw her trench coat covered in blood. She didn't think it was hers. But then her vision was blurred. She all she could hear was metal against metal. Glass against Glass. A familiar high pitched voice giggling uncontrollably. Glass scattered and pierced her skin and then …everything went black.

**Hey guys! i'm sooo sorry I have updated in forever! and im really sorry this chapter is soo short. my next one will be longer I promise you that. soooo...how is it so far?PLEASE COMMENT! constructive criticism is always welcome. Any guesses of whats gonna happened next? ok I love you guys. BYEEEE**


End file.
